factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa
The Character Name: Ryu Hayabusa Origin: Ninja Gaiden Gender: Male Height: 5'10 (178 cm) Weight: 78 kg (172 lbs) Species: Human Classification: Ninja Age: 23 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and agility, regeneration (mid-low), enhanced senses, teleportation, master sword fighter and archer, master of every type of weapon and form of martial arts, extreme skill in acrobatics, master of Ninpo (ninja magic), can convert his body heat into a fireball, can manipulate and project his bioelectricity at targets, healing essence orbs he can use to heal himself, can gather the cold elements to create ice tornadoes, can summon tornadoes, can create shadow clones of himself that will mimic his actions, can mimic the powers and abilities of anyone he sees (no limit fallacy), shapeshifting into a falcon that can travel around the world Weaknesses: Nothing worth of note Lifting Strength: Superhuman Class 50+, to 100+ (can lift large weapons and weild them with ease) Class K+ (Stopped sword strikes from The Goddess) Striking Strength: Superhuman, Class GJ+ (Killed The Goddess and other such monsters) Speed: Supersonic+ (deflects bullets and missiles from helicopters and jets, moves so fast across short distances he leaves afterimages) Likely Hypersonic Durability: Large building+ level (can drop from immense heights without threats of injury or death), Likely City or Mountain Level (was at ground zero of a large explosion that consumed most of Mt Fuji) Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level (defeated the possessed Statue of Liberty, destroys tanks and aircraft with a longbow), Likely at least City Block Level+ (Can match the attacks of planetary threats) Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles and ranged attacks Stamina: Superhuman Factpile Tier: Low Superhuman 'Equipment' True Dragon Sword Dragon Claw Tiger fan Kitestu Nunchakus Tonfas Vigoorian Flails Warhammer Dabilahro Bokken Plasma saber Lunar staff Eclipse Scythe Falcon's Talons 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' 'FP Victories' Altair (Assassin's Creed) - Altair Profile Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) - Aragorn Profile (Ryu solos all middle earth) Dante Aligheri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Aligheri Profile (Ryu solos the verse with the possible exception of Lucifer) Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile HST Gauntlet (Bleach, Naruto and One Peice) (Ryu was agreed to be low to mid tier HST level) Link (Legend of Zelda) (is capable of beating the TP, MC, ST, FS/FSA, OoT/MM and SS incarnations of Link and would lose to the ALttP/OoX/LA, LoZ/AoL and WW/PH incarnations of Link. "Composite Link" would stomp Ryu) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Nero (Devil May Cry) - Nero Profile Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile (won via BFR) 'FP Defeats' Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile (Bayonetta rekt him, far beyond recognition) Dormammu, Sephiroth and Vergil (Marvel, Final Fantasy VII and Devil May Cry) - Dormammu Profile, Sephiroth Profile, Vergil Profile (Cmon men, those opponents are beyond Ryu´s power level) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Hiei Profile Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - Sora Profile Vergil (Literally a stomp) 'Inconclusive Matches' Hotsuma (Shinobi) Strider Hiryu (Strider) 'Respect Thread(s)' Other: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Street Fighter Category:Character Profiles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Human Characters